Episode 309
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=426 p.12-14 and 427 p.2-19 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Robin - Luffy |rating=7.7 |rank=8 }} "Feelings Put Into Fists! Luffy's Full-Power Gatling" is the 309th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates continue their fight against the Marines while Usopp reveals himself to Luffy and encourages him to stand once more. Zoro has his Yubashiri destroyed by the Sabi Sabi no Mi user. Rob Lucci traps Luffy using his tail and does his strongest Rokuougan on Luffy. With Luffy's memories of why Nico Robin left, he forces himself to stand. Luffy defeats Rob Lucci using his most powerful attack, Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling, which breaks Lucci through the wall and astounds all the Marines. Long Summary The Straw Hats are still fighting the Marines, while Luffy holds off Lucci, on the Bridge of Hesitation. Franky is shown firing a Weapon's Left into a crowd of Marines, which prompts one who is wearing boxing gloves to charge him. Franky easily dispatches him with raw power, throwing him back past the group he is fighting. The Marines wonder out loud "what is with those pirates", saying how well they fight and how they are easily beating the captains of the ships they came from. The scene moves to the stairs leading down to the dock at the end of the Bridge of Hesitation, and a Marine being taken out by Robin's Hana Hana no Mi. The Marine's then realize she is a Devil's Fruit User and quickly rush her. Robin easily defeats them using a Cien Fleur: Flip as they are running down the stairs, causing them all to trip and fall the rest of the way. The resulting pile of Marines at the bottom of the stairs is then struck by a Thunderbolt Tempo from Nami. A few of the Marines get up, which causes Nami to say they are different than the others she has fought so far (Commanders and Captains, as opposed to the standard Petty Officers and other infantry-like Marines). Back up top, Zoro is shown battling a group of Marines who are fighting with Swords. Zoro takes out two of them with a Hawk Wave. He asks the group who is next, and two more Marines quickly jump into view. Zoro looks over his shoulder and notices Usopp, who has removed his Sogeking mask and is holding it in his right hand. Usopp is looking out with a worried face back towards where Luffy and Lucci are fighting, the area being easily visible now since Luffy previously busted through the wall using his Gear Third move Giant Pistol. Usopp yells for Luffy to get up, who is on the ground bloodied and out of breathe. Luffy manages to turn his head slightly, who realizes (after some trouble focusing) that it is Usopp standing there and not Sogeking, to which he mutters "Usopp...you came too?". Usopp then quickly says how he only came "just to save Robin" and that he wasn't there to see Luffy. Zoro is shown scoffing at Usopp, calling him an idiot for bringing that up during a situation like they are currently in. Usopp then starts taunting Lucci, calling him "CP9's Boss Cat", saying that he is now his opponent. Usopp claims to have eight thousand followers, saying he has traveled the entire Grand Line, destroying island after island, saying he can defeat the entire World Government with a single finger. Lucci is unimpressed, glaring back at Usopp out of the corner of his eye. Usopp then says "Come and fight me if you dare, you worthless little kitten!", which finally grabs Lucci's attention. As Lucci starts walking towards Usopp, Luffy tells him to leave Usopp alone and to stop. Lucci tells Luffy that he has no more business with him now that he is defeated, and to just watch from there as he kills all of them. Usopp eggs Lucci on again, telling him that he will send Lucci flying. Luffy tells Usopp to stop and asks if he is crazy because Lucci is going to kill him. Usopp then throws this back in Luffy's face, asking what he is going to do about it when Luffy is so close to death. Luffy responds "I'm going to kick his ass!", to which Usopp replies "Then stand up! Stop looking like you are about to die! It's not like you!". Luffy struggles to get up, but only coughs up more blood and falls back down. Usopp tells Luffy that they can still see the sky, the sea, and that "this place is not Hell", telling him to "stop looking like you are going to die, bastard!" and to stop making him worry. Lucci reaches the edge of the destroyed tower, and asks Usopp if he is finished. Luffy then says "Got it.", acknowledging Usopp's pleas. As the camera moves to the side, Luffy is seen back on his feet in his typical Gear Second stance. Usopp calls out "Beat him! Then we'll all go back together!" to which Luffy responds, screaming, "No Matter What!", which starts the steam coming off Luffy's body to double in speed. Luffy says that he is not going to give up, and that until he beats him he is not going down anymore. Lucci releases his Rokushiki technique Life Return, returning to his larger Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard form. He tells Luffy he is tired of his interference, and that he is going to defeat him with a single powerful blow. He says that Luffy shouldn't worry about his crew, and that they would all be together soon in Hell. They charge at each other, each unleashing a barrage of punches. Luffy is shown starting to slide backwards. As Luffy and Lucci continue their fight, the scene switches again to Nami and Robin, who are out of breathe and surrounded by Marines. The Marines say they shouldn't be treated the way they are being treated by Nami and Robin. One Marine says they should be ok as long as they can avoid the lightning (from Nami's Perfect Clima-tact attacks). They then look up and realize there is another cloud above them. Robin has a hand come out of each Marine, which she uses to slap the Marines standing next to each other. This causes them to yell at each other, not realizing it was Robin's Devil's Fruit messing with them. Nami then warns the Marines to be careful during the second thunderstorm, and unleashes another Thunderbolt Tempo on them, frying the whole group. Standing on the ship close by are Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe who are seen cheering on Robin and Nami. Kokoro tells them they will be fine now, and to go help out "the boys". Chimney says they will take care of "tanuki-niisan", referring to Chopper, who is face-up on the deck of the ship, exhausted. Chopper barely manages to say "I'm not a tanuki, I'm a reindeer...", still exhausted from using the Rumble Ball too much during his fights. Nami says they will leave Chopper's care in their hands before Robin and her take off up the stairs towards Zoro, Franky, and Usopp. Chopper expresses his sadness over not being able to fight, saying it hurts being unable to help, and wishes everyone good luck. Meanwhile, somewhere inside Enies Lobby, a Marine is shown talking on a Den Den Mushi to another Marine somewhere on the island. He asks the other Marine "What do you mean you are running away? We're supposed to be guards!", to which the other responds "That's not it! This island is going to be destroyed!". As the Marine drops the Den Den Mushi receiver and runs, Sanji shows up and kicks in the door the guard was protecting. The camera pans back to reveal a large lever. "Bingo", he says, as he lights up a cigarette. As Usopp watches Luffy battle Lucci, Marines approach him from behind. He turns and fires his Kabuto at them, but they easily dodge while jumping through the air towards him. Usopp wonders what is the deal with these Marines being able to so easily dodge his attacks over and over. Just as Usopp is about to be overrun, a Rankyaku from Lucci flies up and takes out the 3 Marines that were about to jump Usopp. Usopp, who had his eyes closed, looks around to see all the Marines laid out, and promptly declares victory by starting to sing the Sogeking Song. Franky punches a Marine (revealed in SBS 47 to be Captain Very Good, aka Berry Good), only to have him split into many smaller balls. The Marine reveals that he has eaten the Beri Beri no Mi (Berry Berry Fruit), and begins making the balls hit Franky from every direction. Franky is unable to move while parrying the attacks, so Zoro steps in front of him and knocks all the attacking balls away. Franky thanks Zoro as he reaches out and grabs onto the Marine's head, which was the only ball left in range, as it was trying to escape. Franky says to the Marine "If you want to go that badly..." before firing a Weapon's Left behind the head that sends it flying and crashing into the side of a battleship. Franky calls out to the other Straw Hat Pirates to be careful, since some of these Marine's have Devil's Fruit powers. Nami and Robin arrive at the same location as Franky, Zoro, and Usopp with Marines in hot pursuit. Robin, answering Franky, says that she is also a Devil's Fruit user, and turns around to face the Marines. She uses Clutch to bring down the group. Zoro is then shown standing with his swords out. He looks over to see a Marine standing there wearing a face mask (revealed in SBS 47 as Captain Shu). The Marine asks, "You're Roronoa Zoro?", to which Zoro replies "And if I am?". The Marine yells that he will defeat Zoro before running at him full force. Zoro says "Good luck" and runs to meet the Marine. As Zoro goes to land a strike, the Marine catches his sword (Yubashiri), which instantly rusts and turns to dust down to the hilt. Zoro cannot believe it, and moves backwards, wide-eyed and confused. The Marine tells Zoro that he is a rust-man who ate the Sabi Sabi no Mi (Rust Rust Fruit), and that Zoro can not defeat him with swords because he will rust them all. Zoro, who is upset at losing Yubashiri, sheathes his swords and picks up two Marine swords from the ground before charging to attack. He cuts the Marine, but the sword he used only disintegrates after being turned to rust. The Marine says again that Zoro can not defeat him with a sword, and grabs Zoro's arm and rusts his joints, making it so he cannot move. The Marine begins to rust Zoro's entire body when, from off camera, Usopp launches a Fire Bird Star which hits the Sabi Sabi no Mi Marine and takes him out. Smiling, Usopp asks, "Are you alright, Zoro-kun?" Luffy is then seen landing a Jet Pistol on Lucci, but it causes him to cough up more blood. Lucci flies at him, and he tries a couple more Jet Pistol's, but they miss. Lucci puts his fists up, looking to hit the Rokuogan but Luffy moves away, asking Lucci if he thinks he will fall for that again. Just then Lucci's tail grabs Luffy, holding him in place. Lucci uses The Largest Ring: Six King Gun point blank, which devastates Luffy. Lucci lets go of Luffy with his tail and walks past him as Luffy stumbles with a blank stare. Luffy, about to fall backwards to the ground, remembers his promise not to fall until he beats Lucci. He stands up, arms outstretched, and lets out a blood-curdling yell. Lucci, who is bloodied and breathing heavily, turns his head to see Luffy standing there and is totally shocked. As he glares back at him, Luffy remembers all the things people have said over the course of the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc claiming that Robin will be the Straw Hat Pirates' downfall, including comments from Admiral Aokiji and Lucci himself. Luffy screams "Gomu Gomu No...", as he remembers more scenes of emotional distress while trying to recover Robin. Lucci, seeing a huge attack coming, barely has time to say "Tekkai" before Luffy's fists reach him. As Luffy remembers Robin screaming that she wants to live, he screams at the top of his lungs "Jet Gatling!". As Lucci gets pummeled with fist after fist, he is slowly moved back towards the wall, eventually losing his footing completely and slamming into the wall, fists still hitting him. Luffy screams again, seemingly increasing the power of the Jet Gatling even further, eventually hitting Lucci so much that he is projected through the wall. The Marines on the ship outside where Luffy and Lucci were fighting look on in amazement, wondering what could have caused such a huge explosion through the wall. The Straw Hat's turn around to look toward where Luffy had been fighting as well. As the smoke clears over Tower 1, a Marine gets on the Den Den Mushi loud speaker and reports "Rob Lucci of CP9...just now...was defeated by the pirate Strawhat Luffy!". Now on the ground, facing the sky, Luffy says "It's over...that should be enough" before screaming out "Let's go back together! ROBIN!". Robin turns around, and smiles with tears in her eyes. The episode ends on Luffy, who has a huge smile on his face. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 309 de:Kobushi ni kometa Omoi! Luffy Konshin no Gatling 309 309